Author Fighters: Miami Spring Break Blowout!
by KittenHachiChan
Summary: After last year's insanity for Spring Break, this year the Authors and the Metagang, unknown to each other, are headed to party central: Miami! But why are the Darksides and Drake here? And what about the romance and angst going on? Rated T for insanity.
1. Prologue

_**Hoo boy I have been waiting for this! Alright, here's the AF sequel. To understand this, you have to read the first fic of this, then this one, so . . . yeah, continuity!I only own my OC's, aka the Metagang, their friends, and Kitten. If I get anyone wrong, soo my bad . . . anyways, please read, review, and no flaming! Thank you and enjoy!**_

_** Thursday 2:00 P.M.**_

__The bright midday skies of LA were shining over the city, people inside already a buzz over the the week to come. The light reflected from the glass and metal of the skyscrapers and the cars was glinting all over the place, the parks bare from kids who had gone off to school earlier that day, with no other people outside other than the working class adults and early released seniors who were discussing their next weeks' plans via the check out counters of stores and parlors, but the wind made the whistles of the grounds of a mob squad, and the trees were swaying like a crowd of people at a Billy Joel concert.

No place was more so noisy than at the center of LA, where a large row of trees and grounds had surrounded a building, which was now at least seven stories tall after numerous rebuildings, appearing like a normal place, with two people walking down the way towards the doors.

The two walking up were walking side by side. One was shorter and wore her long silvery hair down to her ankles, and wore a lighter black shirt and pants with a gray belt. The taller boy wore greenish black armour with yellow lining, had silver colored hair, and his face was a pale green. He carried a staff sword combination weapon.

On top of the building, in large lettering, read " AF Ind."

X

The woods were cold and warm at the same time, cold from the world and warm to the prospects, shy to the wonders of humanity, yet grapsed their with all their might. Outside of LA was this scene, where the trees and the harsher areas seemed to go on and on forever like a ranting sentence. Sitting atop of a larger hill of the area, where trees and the grass had now become completely devoided of all life, stood a colder looking fortress. Dark, black, thick of must and fog, and, if needed, could have been the site of Shawshank Prison before.

A crowd of noises was coming from the inside as a tall and blue skinned teen guy walked down a dark decrepid hallway, pictures to the left and right, columns on every twenty feet. He had black hair, reddish eyes, pointed ears, a black shirt with a skull in the fron with black leather pants, black boots, and an open cape with flames at the end.

Drake Ebon Darkstar.

X

Omnitown was barely awake in the later hours of the night. Japan and their timezones of various islands and archipelago gatherings were falling asleep, minus the town where weird happenings were just about as daily as the Daily Show on Comedy Central. The neighborhood street lights popped on, scattering the various colors of the areas grasses and flowers, including the pagoda on the hill where a duo was gathered with the rest of their team.

The Metagang, aka Metamorphosis team, was now chatting away as a blue haired teen about 6' 7'' walked in wearing a white shirt with the words " Do Unto Others . . ." with jeans, while behind him strolled in a boy about 6' 1'' with a black shirt, black spiked hair, blue eyes like the ocean, jeans with knee cuts, and they both wore gemstones around their necks, one purplish black and the other one yellowish white.

The matter was urgent as someone started talking.

X

" Alright DP, what's the deal?" PhoenixoftheDarkness asked, her hair flopping a bit over her eye.

" Yeah, being gathered here at once is kinda weird," TLSoulDude mentioned. " No offence to anyone else here."

DarkPaladinmon and HIkariIno had entered the HQ, and were already in the front room, or the foyer, where the rest of the FAF had been gathered. The room was clean minus the members, with polished floors, stairs to the left, hall to the right, and an elevator at the back of the room near another opening for a closet. The two stood before the group of their old friends, and as of the year before, newer ones had been added to the mix. One of the newer members was a black hedgehog wearing a blue denim jacket, a dog tag necklace, black jeans, a red shirt, white Sonic gloves, a chain wallet, glasses, the same shoes Shadow wears, and a gunblade in a sheath on his back.

" None taken," Phantos the Hedgehog said.

" So what's the deal then?" Phoenix asked again, tapping her foot.

" To discuss Spring Break," DP smirked with his arms crossed.

The whole group let loose a loud groan.

" What? What's the matter?" he asked shrugging.

Ranger did a throat cutting motion as he pointed to Kitten, who was now eyeing his gun and had a death glare at it. He himself looked . . . ticked.

" Must I say what happened last year with the Metagang?" Wildrook asked, annoyed at the memories.

" You're not the only one who spends a little overboard time with them," ShadowDJ added, arms crossed.

Rook laughed, then said," If anything, they'd check us into mental institutes for sure."

Lunatic121, eyes set to kill on his glare, was firing daggers at the two. " There is NO way anyone can be more insane than me!"

Dawn laughed and nodded. Kitten then snatched the gun from Ranger, yelling something about the danger of guns and how others could be hurt that way, then he yelled out breaking her neck and lunged for her, to which she started running around the groups of other people, him chasing her. Behind a few of the Authors, another newer member was silently glaring at Ranger for running after Kitten . . . however gun fears were driving him back.

DP pressed his temple with two fingers then, sighing and kept rubbing the area. " I know that last year didn't go the way everyone had expected, but we DID gain good things from the week: TL had his moment onstage with Skillet-"

" SKILLET!" TL jumped and yelled. " I GOT JOHN COOPER TO SIGN MY HEAD!"

" - Kitten's kept Ranger from getting in jail for the rest of the year-"

" GIVE BACK MY GUN YOU LITTLE-"

" - I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY-"

" - And D-Dude actually found a girl who won't scream for the police when she seems him, no offence," DP finished.

" None taken," D-Dude sighed, looking at a picture of Meredith.

" Well, THIS year, we're doing something different."

X

" We're going to celebrate Spring Break," Drake said, the room of the Darksides and Antis groaning.

The room where they were presiding was dank and dark, a few windows in place, but the windows were barely providing light in the gloomy place. There were pictures and brakish auras on the walls, and a door opening to the left and right in the middle of the room. The only word that could REALLY be used to describe the entire fortress: depressing.

One of the Darksides also had dark blue skin and pointed ears, but he also looked a lot like a stereotypical punk. Near his was a larger and brutish looking Darkside, blue skin and pointed ears, more of a point at least. The first one had a black whip to his side, which could have been emitting a darker aura from the gloom in the dull room. The taller Darkside was bare of weapons, but looked muscular enough to punch a hole through an armoured truck. They were Johan and Ommadon.

" You're kidding, right?" Johan asked.

" Spring Break?" Ommadon asked confused.

" No and yes you idiots," Drake started. " This international week of frivoloty is what drives teenagers and certain college frat parties out for a good time and relaxation . . ."

" So . . . . what then?" Johan asked shrugging.

Drake sighed and pinched his temple as he moved about the group. Two women, same age range as Drake, were watching him move about. They had the same skin toned areas of him as well, but the differences between them was obvious. One had a smirk on her face and had long wavy like hair, and she wore normal attire like a cuter hentai girl would, forgive me for saying so. The other girl had a hint of death to her cold eyes, a small smile of sadistic torture hung from her face. She was wearing a sort of tunic dress, like a gray or a pale whiter black. The girl with the wavy hair spoke.

" He means what are we going to do about the break," Meladonna said.

Killer Rose, aka Ino, glared at her and said," I don't think Drake wants to be pestered with a response like that. Johan is dumb, let it just be so."

Johan steamed at her. " You're lucky you can kill me with one shot . . ."

Ommadon shook his head.

Drake walked back and said," Enough."

There was a small silence.

" The only plan I have-"

X

" - is to enjoy this year's spring break with style!" King whooped it up.

The Metagang laughed out a few solemn comment with it as Kiva jumped up and did three backflips midair before landing in the splits. Dairo high fived him, his now dreadlocked hair, (blame Ookami for being bored then), swinging. Ookami was still braiding a last portion of her hair as well, pink strands all over the place. Banjomaru was reading an X-Files extra-cut novel. Tanuki, pale and the death she was reaping now, was texting someone at the window. Haru, sitting near Mirasuka, who was evidently wearing a new shirt which Haru did not notice, the sad pathetic idiot, then looked around steaming at King and Scorpion.

" Yeah, my bad," King sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head. " We have Haru's dad to thank for this year then, too . . . his dad secured a time share plan in Miami, so-"

" MIAMI!" the group yelled out at once.

Almost at once, they leaned forward with the yell and fell forward. As if things could not get more random . . .

" Yeah, uh King? Think that part could have been kept a LITTLE bit better?" Scorpion asked crossing his arms in irritation.

King laughed and said," Hey, what can I say? I'm a dog . . ."

Janera groaned and sat on the floor crossed legged again, her miko outfit scruntching up. She then saw the images inside her mind of what had happened LAST year in LA, vividly and in sprkling slow-motion like it was from Shuffle! . . . what a break it was . . . however King saying he was a dog . . .

" Huh . . ." Janera said, seeing her mind view in action again.

King was suddenly in a kimono, and drank a sip of tea as he said," Now, before we do make the plans for this, we may wanna think ahead as from last year's mistakes, anyone?"

They were all dressed like they were from Fruits Basket. Haru looked like Ayame alright, blond hair down and wielding a silver tongue and a fan, but he glared at Janera along with Scorpion, who as Hatori was making NO good impression. Him in a labcoat and slicked down hair? Even HE disliked it. She laughed, the cat backpack on her Kagura back now hefty with her manga books.

" Let's not get HASTY guys! Really . . . can a girl have one fangirlish moment?" she laughed lightly. _' I am SO not in the mood to be killed today . . .'_

Ookami looked like Ren, or at the most part, a more cheerful version of her . . . as she pushed the three apart.

" This reminds me," King said, calmly, a LARGE bushy, fluffy white tail wagging behind him, " Where is our certain little pacifistic rabbit?"

Tanuki started, " I think she's -"

X

" - RUINING MY REPUTATION!" Ranger yelled as Kitten ran behind D-Dude, shaking and clutching the .22 for dear life. Her eyes were wide and she was panting loudly. " I SWEAR that kid's been taking more than just my calibers! She even took my other weapons once and buried them in the yard like a dog! That time, I couldn't find them for weeks!"

" Gomen-a-sai . . ." she shivered out of her mouth. It was barely audible.

" She's just been trying to help you dude, chill!" DJ said, scythe shaking.

Ranger grabbed another gun and blasted a shot near his left foot, backing the apprentice reaper recoil with a yelp. XProdigy groaned. The Shadow Syndicate, aka TSS, looked over at Ranger and nodded. " The extreme of this is kind of therapy is getting out of hand," then looked towards the innocent. " Kitten, give him the gun-"

The gun was thrown as everyone gasped.

" SCATTER!" Nukid yelled running upstairs.

Everyone got out of the way of the falling gun, a shaking and crying Kitten running to D-Dude again. He looked on confused at her as she shivered beside him. Ranger grabbed the pistol midway and shot near Kitten's feet, making her scream. The scream turned into a roar and blasted apart a window and two mirrors in the room. She was crushing D-Dude in a panic hug, shaking still as he tapped her to let go. The same shadowy figure from before was steaming again, THIS time, thinking of ways to kill D-Dude with imbeded nails and stuff he saw from Saw IV.

Ranger sighed. " Stay away from my guns, or the NEXT shot will be blasted through your head."

Kitten was silently crying as her rabbit ears deployed. DP and Hikari got out of hiding as he said," Ranger . . . put away the gun . . ."

Ranger tsked as he stowed the gun and went back to sitting.

" Well," DP sighed and stepped out, " Now that THAT'S over . . . l;et's get back to getting to when we leave-"

X

" - behind those idiotic thoughts, Ommadon . . ." Drake steamed. " The reason we're going to have this holiday is to refresh ourselves and get rid of this bad luck cache we seem to have when it deals with those Author Fighters! That, and I have an inside person telling me that they will be going on vacation during this time."

" Perfect," Meladonna giggled. " Sun, sweat, and best of all, no A-u-t-h-o-r-s."

" You'll more or less be in the doghouse you b-i-t-c-" Ino started, but a dagger flew inbetween them.

In the darkness, two yellow eyes glared as a small growl was emitted. The two looked unsurprised. Drake smirked as he stopped walking and looked into the darkness of the area of the fortress. HIs smile was more now of a master to a pet.

" What do you think about this, Inu?"

Inu Kamitara stepped from the shadows, her kapris and yellow tank top shadows by the darkness still. She had long dark hair, black dog ears on her head, and a dog's tail of thick course black fur going from her bottom to the floor. She was wearing sandals, but her feet showed scars and whip marks, as did her arms and visible parts of her legs. There was a collar around her neck. It made things plenty difficult for her, mainly due to the chain leash hooked to her.

" Spring Break sounds like a nice idea, Master Drake," she said almost emotionlessly. " I remember many things about this from Kitten's mind. Happy things . . . so bright and happy . . . "

" I meant a yes, or a no," he started as he came over.

Inu looked calm, but ehr eyes shined with fear as she said," Yes, it is."

" Very good then," he said and walked back. " You'll be coming- "

X

" -along too, dude," Kiva said to Banjomaru, who was still reading. " Katana's gonna be there!"

" Yeah, and last year I turned red as a crab," he said, " Fat. Chance."

" I'm going!" Kiva yelled.

" You were chased by Ross and Ranger last year, albiet you stopped their feud, plus you also exposed CallMeX, got the wrath of TL, and ended up causing a blanket to hit JC, and ended up getting the ire of the girls for weeks," Banjomaru said.

Ookami laughed and said," Not only that, but you totally wiped out!" There was a cold wind then.

They two were then glaring at each other until King barked three times, getting everyone's attention. King glared as they calmed down. He then sighed and said," Alright everyone! We pack tonight!"

" Tonight?" Mirasuka asked.

Haru said, " Yeah, my dad told me we're leaving-"

X

" -Tomorrow?" TL yelled. " NO WAY! If I see even ONE scale of that jerk Kiva, I SWEAR I'm gonna send him into space with my electricity!"

" TL, calm down," Kitten said. " Kiva's crazy but . . . wait, what about space?"

" Pacifist," Ranger mouthed.

" We still pack tomorrow," DP said. " Authors, dismissed!"

The large group dispersed into a frenzy as they all went about to pack for the Miami spring break trip. Some were talking and others were racing to their rooms.

" DIBS ON THE GOOD TRUNKS!" Lunatic yelled to Rook, then the two started running off upstairs.

" Looks like things are gonna be insane," Airnaruto said to DP and Hikari. " I still hope we-"

X

" - Do NOT wind up seeing some crappy Seth Rogen movie there," Drake grumbled.

Meladonna then asked, " What about DarknessTank and the new recruit?"

" They will meet us in Miami, otherwise I've gone and booked us-"

X

" - the rooms limit number is two so no girl-boy matches, save THAT for when we go nutso on soda and have to kiss it off," King said, leaving 'kiss' in a lower volume.

Scorpion sighed as he then asked, " What if we end up-"

X

" - embarrassing myself?" the shadowy figure asked TL and Phantos.

Phantos laughed and said," Trust me dude, you are NOT gonna do-"

X

" -something stupid, Johan and Ommadon, and I will PERSONALLY throw you two off the top of Mt. Fuji," Drake grumbled.

The two nodded and stood firm. " Yes sir, Drake!"

Inu sighed. " This next week is going to be a complete-"

X

" - AWESOMEFEST!" Kiva said packing. " This next week will be-"

X

" - the perfect opportunity to get revenge," Nukid said, glaring a dartboard, where Jiro's picture was stuck. He launched a needle and hit it dead center. " NO one makes me run aorund naked in a hotel."

Air was walking past and said," Hopefully-"

X

" - we can NOT end up being beaten by the Authors," Ino said. " I'd hate to go one more day with them-"

X

" - killing me, Mira!" Haru whimpered. " Holly, Dollie, and Molly are gonna bury me in the sands again and then they're gonna-"

X

"- have fun, Hikari, and this time, relax," DP smiled at his girlfriend walking beside him. " I promise."

" Thanks, sempai!" she smiled. " This week-"

X

" -will be-" Drake said.

X

" - the best spring break-" King said.

X

All three said it at once.

" Ever!"

_And so the paths are crossed and the people are on their way with issues brought up . . . I wanna sing Surfin' bird! To be continued!_


	2. Friday Part 1

_Alrighty! here's the great part of this! XD Prepare for the shere insanity! I only own the Metagang, Kitten, and their friends as in Lotus, Johan, Jasper, etc. Please read, review, and no flaming! Also feel free to tell me if you want a specific gag in here! XD Thanks!_

_**Friday, 5:30 p.m.**_

__Miami beach. Peacefull, tranquil, and radiantly warm from the sunlight and the proximity of the equator. Large palms swayed along the road as several cars passed by. A large bus, airport graded and able to transport up to 40 people, was moving quickly along the road, was passing by several other cars and making the passengers scream with rage or anguish, such as " There's a speed limit you eighteen year old punk!" The passengers on the bus however were becoming sick or getting afraid and one cocked a gun to kill the driver for later, while another was down and out already. The driver, who was still having control, turned past a few other taller skyscrapers, shining in the afternoon sunlight, and turned into valet parking for a larger building, with another nearby it which was way more narrow, and skidded on the brakes _hard _into a halt.

" Take it on in, dude," TLSoulDude said smirking from the top of the window. He saw the shocked look on the valet's young face, as he looked at the tired, seeing some parts of the rubber near melting degree. TL laughed nervously and said," Well, just be gentle on the ol' girl . . ."

" Sheesh dude . . ." the valet mouthed before TL opened the doors to the bus. " Last stop! Loews Hotel along Miami Beach! EVERY ONE OFF!"

Everyone groaned and got off, a few heading to the trashcan in a panic. Lunatic and Marcus fell flat off of the bus.

" Oh sweet, sweet ground!" Loony kissed the gravel with glee. " I can't believe we're alive! THANK GOD!"

" How is it that your brother can fight, attract a few girls, and run super fast," Marcus panted turning green, trying not to barf, " But the ONE thing he can't do is drive?"

" Not sure . . . even D-Dude and I wonder that at times . . . speaking of which where is-?" Lunatic asked, then spotted his brother making a beeline for a railing. " No wonder."

DP groaned and coughed before saying, " Who agrees to TL NOT driving anything ever again?"

" I . . ." groaned the rest of the Author Fighters, Dawn hacking up barf with Jiro holding onto her.

Kitten was still hurling with Phoenix. " That was horriffic . . ."

Kitten nodded and barfed again, coughing after. " I get driver's anxiety, so mine's more like Spongebob."

" I'd take that over TL . . ." Phoenix grumbled and gagged.

Ranger shivered. " TL, you are insane."

" Thanks, and I DID get us here, ya know! THANK you!" TL smirked.

Hikari nodded as a few of the other Authors got the luggage off of the bus, DJ, Nukid, and X being the only ones aside from Ranger and TL who weren't feeling barfy. " You did get us here, TL, but maybe I should have drove, or maybe DP or X."

" He would have driven on the wrong side of the road," TL said when Hikari reached his name, arms crossed.

X growled and said," Be thankful you're not a lower Hollow . . ."

" And I sure as heck got us all here!" TL laughed.

The valet moved the bus, revealing an elegant opening of the hotel, showing over 14 floors, several steps up front, and a fountain. The cean wasn't visible at the second, but from the top was able to be seen for miles. Rook whistled.

" Impressive," he said crossing his arms. " So, DP, how DID you get these rooms so close?

" Yep," DP said, then laughed and said," Long story as to how I got these reservations that involves knowing the guy, but I'll get into detail with it later. Let's just get in before the nausea makes a boomerang comeback . . ."

The Authors grabbed their bags and walked over the steps, wary of their nausea and impending need of bedrest and medication, and stepped into a beautifully decorated tan couched lobby, lights above giving nice lighting, the reception desk not as busy, and music was playing in the farther off area of the large lobby. Stairs went up in three or four separate directions, columns were placed to hold, and it was all a lot to take in at once.

" Amazing," Phoenix said.

" This place is more awesome than a hotel I went to in the Underworld!" Dj smirked.

" It's okay, I guess," Mora said, gun to his side. He sighed and regripped his suitcase handle.

" Hope this place is all it's cracked up top be . . ." Ross said, placing his bag down.

DP walked over to the reception area, while Hikari took out a paper of the hotel. " This says the hotel is vast and has several hundreds of elegant rooms . . . wonderful view and close proximity of the beach . . ."

" Yawn," Phantos stretched. " Anything cool or fun?"

" There's a large pool to the side of the building with jacuzzi . . ." Hikari started, DP being freaked by the excited tendencies of the receptionist.

" Better," Dawn said smiling with Jiro.

" Hope they allow mixings," Jiro whispered.

" - then there are three bars . . ."

" Yes! I can finally get a drink!" Ranger said and grabbed his bag. " If anyone needs me, I'll be getting hammered." He took off following the music towards a bar. Nukid followed as well laughing his head off.

Kitten blinked and said," It is around five o'clock here . . ."

" - seven indoor resturants and dining theaters . . ." Hikari said still going, as DP was talking to the receptionist, who was now wanting an autograph, much to his chagrin.

" Perfect dating spot," TL pumped a fist.

" Hanabi arriving?" D-Dude asked him, looking suspicious.

" Meredith by any chance?" TL shot back.

The two brothers glared at each other, then laughed and high fived. " Yes!"

" Hope one place has a Jashin worshipping area," Advent said carrying his scythe. " But if not, then I can always do it in the room."

" No, you are not," X said to him.

" OH come ON!" Advent said, then smirked and said," BY the way . . . you do remember that little . . . Halloween major bet we had right? The one I WON by any chance . . ?"

" I try to forget . . ."

" - and there is close access to the beach and there's room service, a PBTeen Cabana, and special access to downtown places . . . and, a sauna and spa!" HIkari giggled. " OH it all sounds like so much fun!"

" YES!" the teenaged members of the Authors highfived.

" Bring on the sauna and spa!" Kitten, Alyssa, Erinbubble and Phoenix giggled.

" I'll take the pool to chill with babes," Advent laughed, then mentioned," and to kill a few for Jashin!"

" I'd rahter do a quadrupal backflip, and land in the pool THAT way!" Lunatic laughed. " THEN hit that teen club and dance to La Bamba until I get SO sick, I'll be blowing chunks for weeks!"

The others laughed with Lunatic as well, as Advent sighed. " Oh sure, I say something great and add Jashin and I get squat. He says something funny that makes no sense and you all wet yourselves . . . forget you all!"

" Get over it, and it doesn't have to make sense, I'm more insane than you!" Lunatic laughed.

" Have to say it," Kitten sighed, then looked down, a dark cloud over her head. DarkGuitarGoddess sighed and shook her head, murmuring something about apologies.

Phoenix placed a hand on her shoulder. " Let it go, girl. There's other fish in the sea . . ."

" Then why haven't you taken that step with Shikama-"

" NOW I'm walking away . . ." Phoenix grumbled as Kitten giggled.

" Kidding!" she said. " Kidding! _Gomenasai_!"

DP walked back, carrying room keys and sighed, rubbing his hand. " Okay, rule one, no one signs too many autographs please . . . Alright Author Fighters, these keys are for two people to a room. If there's an issue, then no one swaps rooms unless they come to me or D-Dude, who agreed."

D-Dude nodded smiling as Erin and Alyssa were laughing with Kitten and Phoenix.

" Remember, no underagers drinking at the bars, no getting stoned, no photos of, well, things, and lastly, NO trying to kill anyone else," DP said. He then noticed," Where are Ranger and Nukid?"

" The bar," Ross and Melissa said at once.

" Figures . . . well, everyone buddy up and take a room key," DP said.

DP passed out the keys and the group assended the stairs, while a few other certain Authors hit the bars and one hit the sauna.

" This is gonna be the best Spring Break ever!" Phoenix high fived Kitten.

XXX

A large multicolored-[painted ship flew into the area and landed in the nonvalet parking lot of the same Loews Hotel. The people, more or less teens inside, were coughing and groaning from the rough landing from their idiot pilot. The colors were more like the 1970's sort of mess. There was a large blast, and then a yelping cry of help as someone screamed. The ship touched the ground as a boy wearinga green and white tye-dye shirt ran off, butt on fire, blonde hair down long and pieced by a hippie headband, and wearing a familiar green gemstone, ran down the way and landed in a puddle, exstinguishing the fire.

" You did it again, Janera," King said as he walked off, wearing a pair of bell-bottoms and a white shirt, John Lennon styled glasses. " Aside from other things, you actually set Haru on fire . . . again . . . "

" Hey, hey, hey," janera ran and punched his arm, wearing a tye-dye red dress with a white flower in her red curled up hair, gemstone on a belt, said. " Last time also involved Dairo and Kiva, remember Lennon-boy?"

" Oh yeah," King laughed, his now straightened hair waving in the wind.

" Wait up!" Ookami said wearing a pink tye-dye dress and sandals, hair down and carrying her suitcases. " I can't believe Kiva and Haru pressed the button on the ship to take us back in time!"

" Why is there even a Time travel button on the M-Ship anyways?" Tanuki asked as she carried her bag on her back, her hair in a ponytail and wearing bell-bottoms of gray. " I mean, come on! WHY is that even there and what purpose does it-"

" Don't do the Lamshade Hanging, Tanuki," Janera waved a hand once at her. " That's my department, and Rook's . . ."

Haru growled at the mention of that name.

" Ri-ight," Janera laughed. " Sorry, Haru."

" Yeah, if I even SEE that white haired dilweed, I'M GONNA!-"

" Gonna what?" Mirasuka walked off with Scorpion, who were both wearing purple while Mirasuka was in a dress like Ookami and Janera, Scorpion in jeaned bell-bottoms and sandals with her in leather sandals. Their gemstones were on belts as well. " Maim him?"

" Yeah, because we ALL know how well that went LAST time . . . " Scorpion laughed at the blondie. " He called you out AND dressed you as Lady Gaga!"

Haru was red and his horns were showing, sharp pointed. He looked more chibified as he yelled," THAT WAS DEADPOOL YOU JERK!"

" Whatever . . ." he smirked in arrogance.

King sighed and said," Bro, you get sick on airplane flights, and you even got sick in the M-Ship."

Scorpion had rivers of tears on his cheeks as he said," Why ya gotta be like that, King?"

" It's just me being an older brother!" King smiled, eyes sparkling from being closed.

Dairo, Kiva, and Banjomaru walked off of the M-Ship lastly. Dairo was wearing a dark blue tye-dye shirt and laughing his head off at the dialogue. His head was done Bob Marley style and he was wearing more form-fitting jeans. Banjoamru and Kiva looked like Paul McCartney and George Harrison respectively from the 70's. However, they were dressed in tye-dye black and white colored clothes. The rest of the luggage was taken off the M-Ship as Banjomaru locked up and closed the walk-off.

" Alright dudes, say hello to the hotel we're staying at for the wicked week ahead!" Haru waved a hand over the hotel.

" AWESOME!" Kiva hooted. " Just surf, sun, sand, and room service for a week!"

" Yeah," King laughed then added a quick and flat," No."

" Awwwww. . . "

" Dude, last time you order room service, it turned into a hotel food-fight!" King said.

" You are SO not my mother . . ." he growled.

King laughed and said, " Point: King. Kiva: Zero!"

Haru shook his head and said smiling," This place is awesome dudes. Great rooms, access to the beach, a cabana, a bar, resturants, and even better: there's a spa indoors."

" I heard all I need to hear," Ookami smirked and said sparkling," SIGN ME UP FOR A FACIAL!"

" Messed," Tanuki said. " Although . . . a facial is needed on my pale skin . . ."

" AND some sun girl . . ." Mirasuka said bobbing her head.

Tanuki had her scythe in her hand now, then growling, death fog rolling in, warned Mira," Either we go in for a facial or I can cut your face off . . ."

Mirasuka yelped as Haru coughed, getting their attention again. " AS I was saying . . . we have access to almost everything in the hotel, the bar being banned because we're minors, and we can't go to one show because it's a stripper thing for some guy's bachelor party, the poor sucker . . . My dad and my sisters aren't gonna get her until later."

" Good thing," Banjomaru sighed happily. " Dollie scares me . . ."

" Dude, last year, she scared CHIEF!" Kiva laughed, then slapped his cousin on the back, making him cringe. " Now I'm gonna go in for a nap or something. Anyone else up?"

" HOLD it, I have to get the room keys, and I am NOT rooming with-" Haru started but the others were already a mile ahead.

" DIBS ON ROOMING WITH MIRA!" Tanuki called.

" ROOMING WITH KIVA! NO TAKE-BACKS!" King hollered.

" I ROOM WITH DAIRO!" Banjoamru said.

" DEAL!" Dairo said.

" DIBS WIth janera . . ." Ookami said as they got farther away.

haru had spiraling eyes that blotted over white and he finished," - Scorpion . . ."

Scorpion had the same eyes and blinked, growling as he walked and said," You are NOT stealing my Dolce and Gabana again . . ."

" Wait, you brought that shirt? GET BACK HERE!" Haru yelled as he ran after the Darkness Sorcerer. " I WANT THAT SHIRT!"

" EAT MY TAIL!"

" HELL NO!"

To the receptionist, she sighed and said," Why couldn't DP and the Authors have stayed?"

XXX

A darker looking ship landed near the M-ship, looking rancid and hard of color. Compared to the M-Ship, it was a gothic mobile of terror that was so harsh, even Ozzy Osbourne wouldn't ride in it, unless someone payed him a million for it. It touched town, scratching a car. There was a chuckle inside as the ship was pressurized for the gravity change. The stairs to the ship folded down as Drake Darkstart walked down, carrying his suit case. He smirked as he saw the hotel.

" Perfect vacationing spot . . . isn't it ladies?" Drake asked.

Rose and Meladonna, both free-handed, walked down the steps and gasped at the splendor of the hotel.

" Oh Drakie this is so perfect!" Meladonna smiled. She squealed and said," I hope there's a sweet spa and a good bar!"

Rosa rolled her eyes and said," He read us the broshure to the Loews Hotel, Mela-dumb-a . . . there's a sauna, a spa, and three indoor bars with full access to liquors and great beers."

She growled at Rose and said," You're just jealous because you look like _that . . . _while I look like this!" She turned her body, showing off her body and was smirking as the sun glistened off of her moisturized skin. Rose growled and cracked her knuckles. " In fact, _this _will be in the Spring Break wet T-Shirt contest, unlike the one I heard about with those gross-out Author Fighters.

" Why I outta . . ." Rose started.

" Ladies, please, no fighting," Drake said smoothly as honey. " We're here to relax and NOT mention those insidious Author Fighters.

Inu was stumbling down the steps, carrying both Meladonna and Rose's bags, along with her own. She was trying not to trip off of the staircase, yelping as she reached the bottom. She sighed and looked over, just as Johan and Ommadon walked down and tossed their suitcases and bags to Inu, who yelped and whimpered like a dog as she took them and perfectly balanced them.

" Sweet place . . . think we can blow it up later?" Ommadon asked.

" No Ommadon . . . " Drake said. " But you can blow up the Western Inn from last time."

" This place have a bar?" Johan groaned. " I need a shot _badly_ . . ."

" Three to be exact, and as to what Rose said before, Johan," Drake smirked.

" YES! I'm gonna her wasted dudes!" he ran in with Ommadon. " See you in a few hours, Drake!"

Drake sighed and pinched his nerves as the Dynamic Duo ran inside and past the receptionist again, who was now freaking out royally from first seeing the Author Fighters, then tye-dye freaks from the 70's, and now seeing blue skinned people from who-knows-where. She yelped and sand into a chair shaking her head.

GSSSpiritDude smirked coming down the stairs as the ship brought then back up. He looked at the hotel and said," So many possibilities . . . so much fun."

" I need a masseuse . . . " Drake groaned and rubbed his neck.

" H-H-Help . . ." Inu whimpered as she tripped and dropped the bags.

Meladonna and Rose groaned and murmured something about Inu being a useless dog as they stormed off, leaving her looking defeated and beaten. Phantos grabbed his and the Duo's bags. He sighed and looked down as the younger girl, who looked more wrecked than usual. Drake took his bag and pet Inu on her head.

" Good dog."

He and Phantos walked on in as Inu trailed last, her being the one who drew last straws to get the room keys for each person. She sighed and placed her bag down as she knocked on the counter. The woman rose back up, but screamed as she saw Inu, who looked about ready to break down crying from all of this.

" I'm Inu Kamitara from the Darkstar party. I'd just like to have the room keys," she said kindly, albiet more icy than normal . . .

The woman shivered and gave her the room keys before fainting.

Inu whistled. " Looks like she'd got a weak constitution . . . glad I'm not like that . . ."

_Oh man they're at the same hotel! Well, what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned! XD_


	3. Friday Part 2

_Here's the next part! Prepare to have hilarious fun! And hopefully not shocking sorts . . . I only own my OCs and Kitten, please read, review, and no flames! Thank you!_

_**Friday 7:45 P.M.**_

__The rooms of the spa area were white and cream colored, the air was thick with the scent of burning insenses, all flavors and kinds to make your body waver and quiver and scream for more. The tables were set, masseuses out of the room currently, bamboo rods shooting up from a nearby cool colored pottery piece from China, sky-high and even beautiful. On one table was Hikari Ino, wearing a towel over her now bare body and her long hair draping.

" Aaaahhh . . . " she sighed happily, both of her eyes closed as enjoying the quiet and serenity, still looking down. " This is great . . . I wouldn't mind to experience this kind of relaxation every week . . . "

The door opened again as the young male masseuse entered again, smiling along with another set of footsteps. The footsteps went to the other table and were vanishing as the table creaked. The young man then tapped Hikari's shoulder twice.

" The table beside you now has another participant in the relaxation journey, Miss Hikari," he spoke in a thick Russian accent. " I will be back with another masseuse."

He left as Hikari sensed and heard him leave, the other female in the room sighing as well.

" This is actually great . . ." the other girl sighed happily, her voice sounding . . . vaguely familiar. " What scent is this? Roses? Dragon's Blood?"

" I think it's vanilla and pineapple . . ." Hikari sighed happily.

" Niiiice . . . can't wait for them to work out my pains . . . that guy was cute . . ."

" I'm in a committed relationship."

" Married?"

" No - I think my nose's stuck in Nirvana . . . " Hikari sighed and added," I have a few knots to get worked out of my shoulders . . ."

" Same, dealing with other team members is a severe pain in the neck, you know?" the other girl asked, wearing a gray towel.

Hikari sighed and said," I happen to agree, but at the same time I also have to add that they may act that way but they are still my friends . . . however I wish that they would ease up on the torturous day-to-day 'fun' they have."

" Oh brother I know how you feel, try living and being on the same team with TWO idiots," she sighed and waved a hand to the side. " Wow, this is really great- and all THEY think is fun is pounding in the other guy with all their might."

" Sounds like you may need to exprience this relaxation," Hikari said sitting up.

" Same with you," the other woman said sitting up as well.

Silence.

Hikari was face to face with Killer Rose.

" Oh . . ."

" Crap . . ."

XXX

The bar was in the theme of a global entree style, bar stools of the black vinyl type and global pictures on the menus. There were several other people in the bar either eating the club salads or sandwiches, watching basketball or baseball games on the televisions placed evenly throughout the place, or were sitting and laughing to themselves at the bar stools, where a few certain Authors were laughing and drinking with the bar tender, who was dressed to suit the name: Hemisphere Lounge.

Ranger and Nukid were laughing as they drank, already getting buzzed.

" Man I think I'm gonna need to get a little lower in order to forget the first part of today . . ." Ranger said, groaning. " I'm still getting over the carsickness from TL's whacked out driving . . ."

" Amen, man," Nukid said downing a Samuel Adams, slamming the glass on the counter. " I was so sick I thought I was Mister Peanut!"

" Same here," Wildrook said, sitting beside Nukid.

" Rook? You don't drink," Ranger said confused. " Why are you here?"

" To get a Pepsi," he said.

One was slid down to him, dressed up in a glass like it was a frothy one. " Welcome, old man!"

" I'm 23!" Rook yelled sipping it then groaning in disgust. " Gross, I can taste some of the beer . . . man, so much for NOT tasting it this year . . ."

" Agreed . . ." X sighed sitting down next to Rook. " Bartender, one Corona Light, go easy on the froth. Thanks."

" Man, X? You too?" Nukid asked sipping.

" Yes, and sadly Mate, not fun . . . TL's driving left me with an upset stomach and I needed a drink . . . dry as the Sahara over here . . ." X sighed and said," So, scale of one to ten of how this Spring Break will go?"

" I say at least a nine," Nukid laughed, already getting drunk. " A-After last year, this-this one's gonna blow overboard!"

" Six," Ranger said and sipped his drink.

" Four is a certain group I know shows up . . ." Rool grumbled.

" I say ten, considering how WELL last year went," X said, his beer being propelled down to him. He caught it and said before taking a sip, mask still on, just moved slightly, " Also hopiong for no unexpected surprises . . . "

" Then why not take in a pool, fellas?" the bartender asked, cleaning a mug.

" Sounds great," Ranger smirked holding up a twenty. " Twenty says this week turns out medium sized okay."

" Thirty says we'll pull a Hangover," Rook laughed.

" T-Ten says we'll do that, and I make it with a hot chick!" Nukid laughed then hiccuped.

" You're drunk."

" You're sexy . . ."

" Someone wanna get him outta here?"

" Fourty says this will go well and more hilarious than last year," X said sipping again.

" FIFTY says we'll all do something we'll regret and pull a Hangover, and I can make it with TWO hot babes," another voice was added, and then the same voice said," One Dr. Pepper, bartender."

The four Ahors turned to their right . . . to see a purple jeaned bell-bottoms and sandals wearing hippie guy, with dark hair and sporting a certain Gemstone of Darkness. It was Scorpion, who was smirking as he sat smug, drinking his newfound Dr. Pepper. The four were aghast as he turned and then his eyes widened.

Silence.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

XXX

The hallways were stretching on and on as King and Ookami were walking down it, room cards in hand. They had their bags and were still searching for their rooms.

" I don't get it . . . over one thousand rooms, fourteen floors, and even two pools and a bar, and this place STILL offers no sense of direction," Ookami sighed annoyed. " I need a map or something to find my roo-"

" Found them," King said.=, pointing to their room numbers.

" OH sure, you can find them easily because of your 'detailed dragon vision' and the 'artistic vision' and the-"

" - Fact I didn't hit the number 4 on the elevator each time with it says on the card 'Floor five'?" King groaned. " I have NO idea why I'm rooming with Kiva when I can't deal with your stupidity . . ."

" WHAT was that Godzilla?"

King turned with red eyes. " WHAT NOW?"

The two kept arguing and slinging insults as Phoenix stepped out of her hotel room down the hallway, Kitten right behind her wrapped in a towel. Phoenix was wearing her same swimsuit from the past year, Kitten as well, but her wearing a towel was more or less, embarrassing. She was wearing a pair of cosplay sandals and her hair was in very long pigtails, whereas Phoenix' hair was up in a large ponytail. Phoenix sighed and turned to Kitten.

" Why are you still wearing the towel if you're wearing the suit?" she asked.

" Because, why wear a suit all around the hotel? it's like being in your underwear . . . " Kitten blushed.

Phoenix stared at her with an eyebrow up.

" Don't judge me . . ." kitten shivered.

" Well, at least the pool's still ope- HEY!"

Just as she turned, she spotted the two, who gasped and yelled out, " KITTY?"

" King and Ookami? Why are you guys- " she started but they ran down the hallway, Phoenix running after yelling at King," GO BACK TO THE DRAGON REALM! SEE? I CAN SLING AN INSULT IF I WANNA! KITTY COME ON!"

" JU-Just a sec!" Kitten yelled running after in the towel still, careful of not tripping.

XXX

The lobby of the Loews had a few Authors in the frontal chairs, all still talking and others were getting up to head into their rooms for the night to check in before tomorrow. DP sat down next to TL, who yawned and stretched on a sofa in the lobby. He smiled lightly as there was a loud argument nearby.

" Man this was a great spot to come to, DP," TL sighed happily.

" I know it," DP said," great beach front location, a room to where everyone can bunk with another person and, hoping to God, there won't be any surprises this year."

" You so sure about that, Boss Whiz?" TL asked looking over a bit afraid.

" Do NOT call me that dude . . ." DP said rolling his eyes. " And why say tha- Oh my DigiLord . . . "

Hikari and Ino were running towards different directions, still wearing their swimsuits and freaking out from meeting in the spa. The group from the bar were making a bee line after Scorpion, who ran past them, screaming out," YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE WRONG GUY HERE!" King and Ookami ran over to Scorpion in another part of the lobby, Kitten and Phoenix running steadily behind. Kitten was clinging to the towel tightly as she tripped, and then got back up and started running after Phoenix again.

DP blinked as Drake and the other Darksides walked through the main doors, him talking to Johan.

" I just don't see why they call it 'Lost', I mean, I'm lost watching it," Drake said. " I don't get the plo- Killer Rose?"

She had attached herself to Drake shaking and began to take out her own method of poison. " Drake, the Authors are-"

" DRAKE!" DP growled and stood up, staff held high.

" Sempai!" Hikari ran to DP.

" DarkPaladinmon . . . . how?" Drake yelled.

" Darksides!" a few of the Authors yelled, their weapson being drawn as well.

" AUTHORS!" Johan and Ommadon said.

The rest of the Metagang members traveled down and posed signaturely at the Darksides, yelling," FREEZE SUCKER- What the?"

" The Metagang?" the Authors yelled.

" OH great . . . I'm a fucking magnet," Rook groaned, Trisha patting his shoulder.

" You know each other?" King asked the Authors, confused.

" Why are you Author Fighters here?" Drake yelled.

" Why are you guys dressed like your from the 70's?" DJ asked the Metagang, trying not to laugh.

" WHY are you all even HERE?" Rook yelled freaking out at them.

" Hehehe, long story short, a certain SOMEONE," Janera glared at Haru, who glared back at Rook. " - pressed the time machine button inside of the M-Ship, which is in the northwest part of the parking lot, so we didn't see you guys there . . ."

" Why IS there a time machine button IN your freaky looking ship?" TL asked.

" OH brother, this coming from the Fictorian hedgehog, it's my shtick dude . . ." Janera grumbled," and to make it shorter, we ended up back in 1969's Woodstock. There we tackled Jimi Hendrix, got exposed to marijuana, and realized that drugs and dragons SO do not mix."

" No duh," Kitten said, still gripping the towel.

" Why are you wearing a towel?" King asked her.

Ookami looked at her feet, which were sandaled.

" Swimsuit anxiety, seen this last year," Ookami said.

" Doesn't explain why you time traveling weirder-than-life Japanese freaks are here in the first place," Drake said.

" WHOA!" the gang said at once. " We're Metamorphosis, jerk!"

" Arrows man!" Dairo yelled annoyed.

" And for that," Haru said laughing," My dad traded in his condo in LA for one here in Miami, so here we are! My sisters will be along later."

" Hold the phone," Johan walked over. " YOU have sisters?"

" Three of them, they're eighteen and-" Haru said, but he took off back and was writing down about them on his hand. " Taken . . . guess he'll get the memo later. "

" But why are YOU all here?" DP yelled at Drake, still charging his staff.

" I heard that this week is when everyone takes a break, isn't it?" Drake started. " Isn't that you all are here? To laze about?"

" Watch it man . . ." Ranger cocked his gun, Tal beside him. " One wrong move, we plant over twenty bullets in your-"

" Hey hey hey, ONE of your guns is aimed at me!" Haru yelled at Rook.

" Just a hating twitch . . ." Rook laughed lightly, still aiming to shoot.

The insults were flung one after the other against the three teams, each of them getting their powers and abilities charged. Kitten covered her ears, still clinging to her towel as Phoenix was charging up her Keyblade. She heard everything echo into her head, everyone edging closer and closer to blowing their tops. She growled and took a deep breath.

" ENOUGH!" she roared.

It echoed loudly in the hotel, shutting everyone up.

" - and shove it up your- oh, wait, nevermind . . ." Advent said scratching his head.

Everyone turned to Kitten in shock as she cowered underneath her towel, Phoenix sighing in defeat. She then grabbed an edge of the towel, and spun it away from her, making Kitten spin as well. She screamed as she spun into the center, turning bright red in her light blue bikini. She screamed lightly and turned bright red. The others were still silent.

" Hey, someone had to do it," Phoenix laughed. " NOW you're not hiding. By the way, nice lungs, Kitty."

" Didn't mean you had to do that for a second time . . ." Kitten shivered, her wings flapping out.

" Holy . . . mother . . . I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend . . ." Scorpion repeated it over and over looking away.

There was a sudden thud as everyone looked around.

" What on Earth was that?" Ommadon asked.

" THAT was this guy," Kiva said, him, Dairo, and Haru dragging him over. " Um, who is this guy by the way?"

The boy passed out was mumbling something, had very dark skin, black hair spiked up with silver and black, a red shirt with a black jacket, jeans, black shoes, and also had swirls for eyes. His cheeks were flushed as he kept trying to say something. A few people groaned as a person slapped their foreheads.

" That's Kamen Rider DIBRAVE, aka Marcus, a new member on our force," DP said. " Our other newer member won't be here until Tuesday. He said it was a long flight from England."

" Alright! Another new guy!" Phantos pumped a fist. " Hopefully he's not as nuts as Loony . . ."

" HEY!" Loony yelled.

" If he's as insane as the Metagang, I'm walking!" Rook yelled, Trisha holding him back.

Lunatic and Advent looked at one another before turning to the Metagang, who was talking to each other and then turned back as Kiva, Dairo, and Haru finished taking Marcus to the couch nearby. Kitten was long gone, a small trail of ice pools of tears right behind her. Phoenix shook her head sadly and said," Oh man Kitty come back! I'm sorry! You just need to learn to be more courageable is all! KITTY!"

" Man that was random . . . " X said.

Wandrex nodded in agreeance.

" Okay, Pow-Wow!" King yelled.

Drake, DP and King walked to the center of the three groups, or closest they had TO a center at least, and tucked their weapons away. They had sour looked at each other before DP was the one to start talking.

" I get where this is going: a week long peace treaty call," DP said. " I think that works out for everyone. We won't attack you or your team as long as you all don't do anything evil," he said to Drake," and we won't attack your team as long as you don't do something completely insane," he added to King. He then said," And you can attack us if we attack you first, Drake, and same goes for you, King."

" That was this was gonna be? I was just gonna say you guys are nuts," King said.

" Watch it you little-" drake started.

" Darkstar . . ." DP growled.

" Yeah, that treaty sounds good . . . " King said. " I agree. And so does the rest of the Metagang. _Right guys_?"

" SAY WHAT?" the Metagang yelled.

" Fine, I agree fully," Drake growled, then sighed and said," This agreement WILL break at the end of the week . . ."

" Agreed," DP said.

" Same here dude," King nodded.

They nodded and split up.

" You all heard that, no fighting this week! AT ALL!" DP said.

GSS narrowed his eyes and set his eyes with his fingers, then back to TL, who growled and snorted smoke. Johan was pumping his fist eagerly with the thought of him getting with a hot girl. Rose glared at HIkari, who barred teeth back. King fired daggers from his eyes upstairs, remembering Phoenix was up there. Rook glared at a few of the Metagang, while the other three guys set Marcus on the couch nearby.

" Yo dude, ya cool, man?" Dairo asked Marcus, poking his arm.

" I think he's dead . . ." Haru said.

Marcus groaned and said slowly waking up," What happened? Did I faint?"

" Over Kitten? Hell yeah man . . . " Kiva laughed.

Haru looked him over and nodded, tsking him. " I've seen NOTHING bad as this . . ."

" What is it then, blondie?" Marcus groaned and rubbed his head., turning to them. " I have no idea what you're talking about . . ."

" I see it now," Dairo nodded, hand on his chin. " I think we can help ya'll."

" Booyah dude!" Kiva laughed.

" Help me with what?" Marcus looked at the three of them.

" Lovesickness," they said at once.

Marcus blushed over and said tuggin on his shirt," I-I have no idea-"

" AND you're also a bad liar," Haru laughed.

Mira was watching from afar with Tanuki. " Amazing he can't pass Math right?"

Tanuki nodded.

DP sighed and nt back to Hikari.

" I just hope this week goes well . . . "

" Me too Senpai . . ."

_And everyone meets! Wait for the fun to begin in the next chapter! Stay tuned! X3_


End file.
